AMOR EN ESPERA
by HeyJudee
Summary: Por fin parece que todo esta por cambiar hasta que conoce a la madre de su novio y su vida se pone pies arriba. No todo esta dicho. Pequeña historia que cuenta con no más de cinco capítulos situada en un fin de semana. Hazme saber tu opinión por medio de los comentarios!
1. Chapter 1

_Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

* * *

Si me preguntan qué demonios hacia ahí, parada alisando inexistentes arrugas en mi vestido veraniego, esperando que Charlie bajara mi bolso del auto… no sabría que responder. Mi cerebro aun no podía reconstruir los hechos de la semana en cuanto me pidió lo que acompañase a pasar el fin de semana en su casa de verano. Ingenua de mí en no pensar más allá de una pequeña y cómoda casa en las afueras de la ciudad. Cualquiera lo haría, pero conociendo a Charlie, la modesta casa no entraba en sus estandares de vida y eso, no iba para nada con mi estilo de vida, pero muchas veces el amor aparece en el lugar menos pensado. Como apareció él, en mi pequeño negocio de discos en el corazón de Manhattan. ¿Amor a primera vista? Nop. Tampoco a segunda ni tercera, de hecho se la he puesto un poco difícil teniendo en cuenta que en los últimos años me han ido más las chicas que otra cosa, pero mi bobalicón corazón se ha enganchado a él tras el cuarto día consecutivo yendo a comprar discos.

— ¿Rachel? — lo oigo unos metras por delante de mí, extendiendo su mano para seguirle los pasos.

— Voy — respondo acomodando mis anteojos de sol en el puente de mi nariz.

Su casa era enorme, al igual que su cuenta bancaria y supongo que cualquier chica en busca de un pez gordo se le haría agua la boca al escuchar mi pensamiento contando esto, pero no era mi caso. Soy de las que se siente muy orgullosa de lo ganado con esfuerzo propio, y aunque Charlie se puso intenso los primeros meses de conquista con sus egocéntricos regalos, supo entender que aquello más que feliz me ponía un poco incomoda.

Sin más rodeos, ahí estaba. Quedando boquiabierta apenas entre en su sala, y no por los lujos, sino por la espectacular vista hacia la playa. ¡Madre mía! Es la suerte de algunos. Definitivamente pasaría las noches enteras sentada en la terraza sin desperdiciar una sola estrella.

— Imagino lo que estás pensando… pero en nuestra habitación la vista es aún mejor. — Dice detrás mío, aferrándose a mi cintura. Su sonrisa casi alcanza a tocar sus orejas al ver seguramente mi cara de idiota — Subamos. Te mostrare la vista y nos da un poco de tiempo a cambiarnos para la cena.

— ¿Dónde iremos? — pregunto subiendo los primeros escalones detrás de él.

— ¿Ir? — Su tono es de confusión — Cenaremos aquí. Todas las noches porque es un poco difícil conseguir lugar en el restaurant de esta zona. Las listas son bastante apretadas — hace una mueca con su boca marcando la exclusividad del lugar. — Pero eso no te molesta, ¿Cierto?

— Oh, para nada. Estaré más que agradecida.

Y parada en aquel pasillo tome dimensión de la cantidad de habitaciones que había allí. La de Charlie era la primera puerta, pero alcance a contar cuatro más.

— Tú casa es enorme, no sé qué haría el día de mañana si me tocase limpiarla. — Confieso espantada al pensar en ello.

— No es mi casa, pero si vivieses aquí definitivamente no serias quien la limpia. — Dice riendo dejando nuestras cosas sobre la cama.

— Oh por dios, Char… — dejo su nombre a medio completar tras ver la vista que se presentaba para nosotros, pero quedando estática al escuchar una voz ajena a nosotros.

— ¿Charlie? — Se oye nuevamente el grito. Él con cara de "no vayas a matarme, por favor" responde

— ¡Madre! — Mis ojos se abren en señal de pánico — ¡Ya bajo, madre!

Tapo mi cara en señal de "he entrado en tu juego como una imbécil"

— Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento — dice apresurado llegando hasta mi — Prometo que será el mejor fin de semana de tu vida — toma mi rostro entre sus manos para poder conectar su mirada con la mía — Juro por todos los dioses que todo tiene un porque.

— Dime que tiene que ver tu madre en nuestro fin de semana — pido frustrada.

— ¿No crees que ya es hora que puedas conocer a mis padres, Rach?

— Pero si apenas llevamos seis meses de relación — Digo aquello como si no fuese suficiente para dar ese paso.

— ¿Por qué mides y limitas nuestro amor de esa manera? — responde en un tono gracioso. — Cámbiate si quieres y baja para unirte a nosotros, ¿vale? — deja un beso en mis labios y se marcha.

¡Maldito Charlie y todo Hampton!

Vamos que no era la gran cosa conocer a la persona que ha traído al mundo a tu pareja, pero la madre de Charlie no entraba en la categoría de "suegras buena onda" o al menos eso había dejado en visto Charlie durante estos meses de conocernos. Le tengo un poco de pánico al compromiso, y conocer a los padres era señal de que las cosas se estaban poniendo serias, pero tras preguntarle por sus anteriores parejas el problema residente siempre era su madre. Aun sin conocerla sabía que esa señora necesitaba con desesperación quien le enseñase a cortar el cordón umbilical de una buena vez, oiga señora… su hijo ya se sabe lavar el culo solo. Por supuesto que eso no se lo diría, pero lo he pensado más de una vez tras escucharlos hablar por teléfono.

Suspire. Para alejar un poco los pensamientos de pánico que últimamente invadían constantemente mi cerebro tras poner pie dentro de esta casa. Y volví a suspirar tras ver mi atuendo. Mataría a Santana. Seguramente Charlie había logrado hacer complot con ella para armar mi valija. Esta vez me había decantado por un vestido blanco que hacia combinación prácticamente con todos los muebles de la casa.

Encamine mis pasos hacia la escalera y escuche los murmullos aislados por alguna parte del piso de abajo y otro par de carcajadas en la terraza. ¿Cuánta gente había allí?

Definitivamente mataría a Charlie.

— ¡Ey extraña! – llama mi atención a los pies de la escalera.

— ¿Jessie? — Exclamó sorprendida — ¿Qué haces aquí? — NO era tan extraño verlo allí teniendo en cuenta que es el mellizo de Charlie pero jamás me contó que estaba incluido en los planes de fin de semana. No se le da muy bien el codearse con el circulo que mantiene su hermano, por eso mismo nos llevábamos tan bien.

Él solo levanta sus hombros en señal de rendición — No pude negarme el pasar un fin de semana contigo, pequeña palomita.

— Ya deja de llamarme así — golpeo su hombro tras llegar a su altura — Pero gracias por ser mi salvavidas en estos días.

— Oh no, cariño. Ya he tenido que lidiar con mi madre en cuanto puse un pie en esta casa. Eso te lo dejo todo a ti. – responde tomando mi mano y jalando para seguir sus pasos directo a la cocina.

— ¡Aquí estamos! — Gritó a todo pulmón y yo creí morir.

No había tomado dimensión del grupo de gente que permanecía pululando por los diferentes ambientes de la casa.

— ¿Santana? — Logro formular una vez que se acerca para saludar — ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Luego patearas mi ejercitado culo — dice en mi oído simulando un saludo — Ahora solo sonríe.

Es lo último que mi mente logra captar antes de las cataratas de saludos por parte de personas que jamás en mi vida había visto.

— Y por último, mi madre…

Despierto de la ensoñación a tiempo. Llegó el momento donde Charlie me presenta a su madre.

— Pero no menos importante — escucho su voz cargada de… ¿seducción? Y no es que ella intentase seducirme, sino que su voz iba a medida con su ser.

Ahora entendía los genes de belleza por parte de Charlie. Su madre era lo suficientemente alta para ser mujer, delgada, rubia y de unos ojos avellana infartantes. Los rasgos de su rostro eran más bien firmes, fríos y pronunciados.

— Quinn — extiende su mano — Quinn Fabray — Toma la mía notando su apretado y sudoroso saludo. — Y por tu cara de espanto parece que has conocido a un monstruo — Dice y todos a nuestro alrededor ríen.

Aclaro mi garganta y logro presentarme — Rachel Berry.

— La famosa novia de mi hijo — expresa llevando la copa de vino hacia su boca, espiando sobre el borde una respuesta de mi parte. Charlie interrumpe

— Madre no comiences — Se interpone Charlie en nuestra especie de presentación pasando su brazo sobre mis hombros y como respuesta ella levanta una de sus cejas observando todo aquello. — Ni siquiera ha alcanzado a servirse una copa.

— Cierto — responde Quinn tomando la botella de vino para servirse un poco más en su copa — Que malos anfitriones.

Sin más parte de la cocina dejándonos a medio entender. Bueno, en realidad a lo que a mí respecta, porque Charlie parecía tenerlo todo dominado o al menos era algo de esperar por parte de su madre.

— No te asustes — Se apresura de decirme tras ver mi rostro desencajado — No es todo lo que demuestra — extiende una copa de vino tinto hacia mí. La tomo y bebo desesperada lo poco que había vertido allí. Vuelvo a extenderla — Con calma — Me sonríe haciendo el intento de acallar las voces monstruosas que se asomaban en mi mente — He traído a Santana de respaldo. Vamos a tomar asiento.

Y agradecía aquello inmensamente. Creo que jamás me había alegrado tanto por ver a mi amiga. No malinterpreten, pero a veces Santana podía ser un grano en el culo. Su intensidad no se comparaba con nada y verla ahora, hecha toda una señorita, sentada en la sala de los Fabray no hacía más que llamar aún más mi atención.

¿Por qué demonios estaba aquí Santana?

— Te quieren follar — susurra Santana en mi oído una vez que tomo asiento a su lado. Por suerte estábamos lo bastante alejadas de la cabecera y su abeja madre.

— Pues que se guarde las ganas porque esta noche solo sentirá dolor — respondo posando la servilleta sobre mis muslos.

— No me refería a tu Fabray.

Frunzo mi ceño y en lugar de reprenderla con mi mirada, miró directamente en dirección a la madre de mi novio. Las mejillas se me encienden levemente recibiendo el apretón en la pierna por parte de mi amiga. Aun no entendía los pequeños trucos que me jugaba mi mente.

— Ella parece interesada — Admitió mi amiga mirando de reojo — Lo que no sé es si para bien o mal. Ya te encargaras de hacérmelo saber.

— Seis meses, Santana. Seis meses que llevo conociendo a Charlie. Créeme, a no ser que Charlie me proponga casamiento, no sé qué demonios hacemos todos aquí. Solo han faltado mis padres y cartón lleno.

Sonríe maliciosamente — Por cierto, me ha gustado conocer a Jessie por fin.

Mis ojos se disparan directamente hacia él. Permanecía sentado al lado de su madre pero estaba completamente inmerso en una conversación con un amigo diseñador, el que tiene un hermoso moño a juego con su traje, no recuerdo su nombre.

— Ya era hora.

— Parece buen partido — señaló Santana y yo sonrío — Pero puedes ir quitando esa sonrisa de casamentera que aquí no te funcionara.

— ¿Te sientes mejor?

Doy un pequeño salto en mi asiento. Jessie había aparecido a mi izquierda no sé de dónde. Hace minutos estaba riendo a carcajadas junto al diseñador.

— Ahí vamos — respondo entendiendo que estuvo pendiente de que el asiento se desocupara para poder sentarse a mi lado.

— No me has contestado.

— Es complicado.

Jessie y Santana se limitaron a emitir un sonido afirmativo y se miraron como si todo aquel circo montado era en buen momento. Pero por suerte habían decidido darme un respiro y volvió cada uno a su tarea de socializar, donde Charlie reía con algo que su amigo le estaba contando y, cuando todas las miradas estaban enfocadas en las conversaciones sin interés, mire de reojo, Quinn permanecía con la copa de vino en su mano escuchando lo que su hijo mayor comentaba. La exagerada sonrisa de Quinn se abrió camino entre su copa y mi mirada.

— No lo hagas tan evidente — Rió divertida Santana — Al menos has el esfuerzo de mirar un poco a Charlie. — reconoció centrándose en el plato de comida que acababan de servir.

Pestañeo queriendo borrar aquel momento. Mierda.

* * *

Habían terminado de comer hacia un rato, y Charlie aun no había dado señales de vida tras recibir un llamado media hora atrás. La cena había ido mejor de lo que me habría podido imaginar. Tuve suerte de tener a Santana junto a mí sumándose esporádicamente Jessie, lejos de la abeja madre como la habíamos bautizado aquella noche. Quinn no se había movido de su asiento en todo lo que va de la noche. Una parte de mi inconsciente interrumpía en mi mente una vez tras otra preguntando con insistencia "¿Qué demonios pensaba Quinn cada vez que la descubría mirándome sin reparos?"

Sus miradas no podía mantenerlas más de dos segundos, decidiendo ponerle fin a aquella noche. Consulte disimuladamente mi WhatsApp, aprovechando que Santana había hecho buenas migas con una simpática señora.

**#Charlie Fabray#  
**  
**Yo: ¿Puedo saber dónde estás metido? Llevas más de media hora ausente en la mesa. ¿Al menos puedes llevarme contigo?**

**Charlie: Que sugerente… seguramente sería una de las opciones que más me encantaría esta noche.**

Mierda. Noto calor en mis mejillas al leer aquel mensaje, y simplemente era una idiotez, obviamente que en lo poco que llevábamos conociéndonos habíamos compartido mensajes más subidos de tono, pero no en presencia de mi suegra. Aclare mi garganta decidida a enterrar en mi subconsciente aquella repentina sensación.

**Charlie: No desesperes. Estoy intentando arreglar el mundo aquí. No me tardo.**

— ¿Es Charlie? ¿Qué le ha pasado? — escucho que pregunta Jessie y le suplico a todos los dioses que mi mejillas no estuviesen aun sonrojadas. Por favor.

— Eh… sí. Es tu hermano y no le ha pasado nada — aclaro de inmediato tras ver su rostro de horror. — Ya está viniendo. — Dije guardando nuevamente mi móvil.

— Que bueno, porque la cara de mi madre sí que no pienso fumármela solito — Indicó provocando que mis ojos nuevamente se posen en ella. Y tenía razón. Mantenía cara de pocos amigos — ¡Daniel! — exclamó de pronto Jessie haciendo referencia al dichoso restaurante que habían visitado el mes pasado y no recordaban su nombre.

Unos diez minutos después, Charlie hizo acto de presencia. Jessie se levantó rápidamente de su asiento tras el gesto que realizó su hermano pidiendo amablemente sentarse a mi lado.

— Hola, he leído por ahí que tienes algo para mí — fue su saludo inicial cargado de disculpas por dejarme "sola" entre tantos desconocidos.

— Lo siento, ha caducado. — Respondo haciendo el amago de correr mi rostro jugando un poco con él.

— No tan deprisa morena, yo si tengo algo para ti. — Respondió regalándome una de sus sonrisas acompañada de un beso en la boca.

— ¡Charlie! — Su grito me deja helada. — Ven a tomar asiento a mi lado.

Era Quinn que levantaba su mano en nuestra dirección acompañando aquel pedido.

— ¡Trae a Rachel!

Rápidamente sentí el apretón sobre mi mano por parte de Charlie. Supongo que hacia aquello para calmar mis nervios, pero por el estado sudoroso en que estaba su mano creo que su labor se le estaba escapando de las manos.

El camino hasta la cabecera de la mesa fue rápido. Cuando pase por su lado, aspire sin querer su aroma y olía increíblemente bien. Un Olor a coco que a veces Charlie solía tener en su ropa cuando pasaba por mí luego de sus almuerzos familiares. Cuando llegue a su lado con la intensión de sentarme en la silla más lejana para dejar a su hijo a su lado, ella negó con su cabeza señalando el asiento que permanecía libre a su izquierda. Charlie sostenía el respaldo de la silla para correrla en cuanto decidiera tomar asiento. Cuando me volví hacia ella repare en que llevaba puesto un body negro algo transparente debajo de su saco color marfil. Resaltaba sus ojos avellanas.

— Bonito atuendo — Quinn se miró sin rodeos su body.

— La ocasión lo amerita ¿No crees?

— Probablemente.

— Me lo ha regalado Jessie. Ya sabes que él tiene un gusto un tanto particular — explicó — Dijo que le gusta como estos colores resaltan mi rostro.

Pues ya eran dos.

— Te queda bien — me limite a decir, y Quinn tomó nuevamente su copa levantando una de sus cejas antes de tomar un sorbo.

— Lo mismo digo. — Hace referencia a mi escotado vestido blanco.

Tras su inspección en mi aspecto recorrió con su mirada la mesa ignorándome por completo. Mi pequeño lado inseguro se mantenía a gritos dentro mío pensando si ponerme aquel vestido había sido de buen gusto. La parte segura solo decía "Que le den". Mi incomodidad era casi palpable si estabas un poco cerca. Las conversaciones habían cesado y la vergüenza comenzaba a hacer mecha en mí por todos los ojos desconocidos fijos en mí.

La carcajada de Santana resonó en toda la sala, ajena completamente a lo que pasaba de este lado de la mesa. La noche parecía volver a su cauce, un trago detrás de otro y comenzaba a sentir como el rubor en mis mejillas hacia acto de presencia. Ella me observó comer sin hacerme sentir incomoda, saboreando su vino, contando una broma detrás de otra a los que teníamos acceso a ella en ese pequeño rincón de la mesa.

Al poco tiempo de haber terminado el postre, el chef contratado para aquella noche hizo acto de presencia tras ser llamado por Quinn para agradecerle. Ella cambió su fachada completamente, haciendo gala de su seguridad y autoridad sin titubear. En momentos así es donde su personalidad llama mi atención. Al parecer para el resto de las personas pasa desapercibido o quizá, es la costumbre de ver su lado frio y hasta por momentos calculador. Discutimos tendidamente sobre arte y parte de su trabajo. Yo solo conocía un poco de su mundo pero jamás imagine que era dueña de una de las revistas de moda más cotizada en nuestro país y a nivel mundial. Bueno… quizás comprendía un poco su lado perra. Me habló con pasión por su amor a los musicales y una mueca parecida a una sonrisa se asomó en su rostro tras escuchar a que me dedicaba. Mi invitación al teatro y a ver la obra que protagonizaba había quedado abierta sobre la mesa.

Teniendo en cuenta que las horas ya habían pasado y que solo permanecíamos nosotras, sus hijos y un par de amigos de Jessie, el vino comenzaba hacer mecha en mí y ni siquiera había notado la ausencia de mi amiga. Sabía que mezclar bebidas era la muerte en mí pero no pude negarme a la idea de tomar una copa de champagne cuando Charlie la ofreció.

Su sentido del humor, su frialdad y misterio me atraía y me repelía a la vez. Por momentos su silencio parecía no tener fin y el ignorarme en cuanto se le daba la gana no hacia más que aumentar mis ganas de hablar y sacar un tema detrás de otro.

En un pestañar Jessie y sus amigos ya no compartían más la mesa con nosotros quedando solo los tres con Charlie. Supe que sus hijos habían nacido gracias a un vientre de alquiler al no poder quedar embarazada tras varios intentos. Tiene dos divorcios en su armario y poco tiempo para conocer a alguien.

— Ya he dicho más de la cuenta sobre mí. — Da un pequeño golpe sobre la mesa — ¿Qué hay de ti? — preguntó dejando a Charlie fuera de la conversación. Él parecía muy entretenido con su móvil, de nuevo.

— No hay mucho por contar — Respondo encogiéndome de hombros.

— Patrañas — dice llenando nuevamente su copa de vino y levantándose de su asiento — Sígueme.

Sentencia con voz autoritaria y se encamina hacia el gran ventanal que da a la terraza decidiendo tomar asiento fuera. Dudosa mire hacia Charlie quien permanecía con la cabeza dentro del móvil.

— No me hagas esperar Rachel Berry.

Escuchar su voz me provocó un escalofrío en la espalda. Encamine mis pasos hacia ella.

Wow. La noche estaba espectacular. Una estrella pegada a otra.

— ¿Qué quieres tomar? — pregunta tras tomar asiento a su lado en el primer escalón de aquella escalera que daba directo a la playa. Me apetecía apoyar mis pies descalzos sobre la arena y enterrarlos.

— Estoy bien. Gracias. — respondo perdiéndome en el espectacular cielo.

Se creó un silencio cómodo entre las dos, detrás nuestro solo escuchábamos el tintineo de las copas siendo retiradas de la mesa. Habían contratado un personal especial para ser atendidos como reyes. Que suerte la de algunos poder dar una fiesta y no tener que preocuparte de lavar.

— ¿Y qué tal de amores?

Me quede mirándola un tiempo. No sé de dónde demonios había salido esa pregunta. Bueno, en realidad lo sé, el vino se encargó de eliminar cualquier capa de inseguridad o vergüenza. No tenía filtro, y si en ese caso lo guardaba por ahí seguramente el alcohol también se había encargado de el. No es tema para sacar con una desconocida, mucho menos si esa persona era la madre "perra" de tu novio.

— No tiene filtro, ¿O si Rachel Berry? — preguntó con un tono un poco severo.

¿Por qué demonios me llamaba por nombre y apellido?

— ¿Qué quieres que te pregunte?

La luz tenue de las antorchas ubicadas a metros nuestro me deja ver como tensa su mandíbula.

— Primero hazme saber en qué momento deje que me tutearas.

Abro mis ojos como plato. Aquello me tomó desprevenida y la cantidad de alcohol en sangre se evaporó en un suspirar.

— Lo-lo siento… — titubeo.

— Ya déjalo estar.

Su respuesta cortante y suspiro me dan a entender como si aquello fuese una completa desilusión. Como si la persona que conoció dentro de su casa había sido un simple espejismo. Pues déjame decirte que el sentimiento es mutuo. Quería gritarle mil cosas por hacerme sentir tan diminuta en cuestión de palabras y actitudes. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien provocara ganas de quedarse a tener una conversación pero a la vez querer mandarla a volar?

Aclare mi garganta con el propósito de encarar la conversación por otro lado, no se me daba muy bien el tema de estar en silencio pero Charlie hizo acto de presencia saboteando cualquier intento de mi parte.

— Rach, debemos irnos.

— Oh… — no esperaba irme a la cama aun y no sé porque me sentía un poco frustrada. Quería quedarme un rato más ahí fuera. Con Quinn. Y no sé porque demonios sentía eso.

Detente ahí mismo, Rachel.

— Hasta mañana, señora Fabray. — Me despedí aceptando la mano de mi novio para ponerme de pie. Por momentos olvido que llevo puesto aun este vestido.

— Ve por tu bolso — aclara tras oír mi despedida — Me han llamado urgente de mi trabajo, debo estar en quirófano en menos de dos horas.

— ¿De qué hablas? — Se entromete Quinn y roba la pregunta de mi boca.

— Hubo un accidente en Nueva York. Uno grande — aclara tras recibir nuestro ceño fruncido.

— Pero has bebido alcohol — responde su madre — Diles que no. Estas en tus días de descanso.

— Madre no puedo decirles eso. Solo he tomado una copa. — Tironea de mi brazo — Rach ve a recoger tus cosas.

De pronto siento un cosquilleo en mi abdomen. Era una especie de electricidad que recorría cada vena de mi cuerpo. Quinn se había aferrado a mi muñeca con un agarre firme pero sin hacerme daño.

— Puedes ir y venir. Harás salir a Rachel a esta hora y se perderá un fin de semana aquí. — Siento su apretón un poco más fuerte — Has hecho venir a todos tus amigos y me han ocupado todas las habitaciones para que tú ahora vengas a decirme que debes irte.

Charlie frunció su ceño sin entender que se traía en manos. Pues déjame decirte que yo tampoco entendía aquello, pero no me animaba a ver la cara de Quinn. Su apretón lo decía todo.

— Madre…

— ¿Qué dices, Rachel? — Me libera del agarre — Puedes quedarte a pasar la noche aquí y mañana decides que quieres hacer.

— Rachel… — No sé si sonó como advertencia o qué, pero en lugar de soltarme Charlie volvió a dar un tirón de mi brazo.

— La verdad es que estoy un poco cansada — respondo haciendo referencia a que hemos llegado hace un par de horas y yo si me he dedicado a disfrutar la variedad de vinos que sirvieron en la mesa.

— ¿Estas segura? — pregunta en tono inseguro. Yo también lo estaría si tuviese que dejar a mi pareja en manos de mis padres.

— ¿Volverás mañana? — Quise asegurarme. Quinn se mantenía de espalda a nosotros como si así pudiese darnos un poco más de privacidad.

— Claro que sí. En cuanto termine las cirugías dormiré lo suficiente para poder manejar y vendré directo hacia ti — dice dejando una caricia en mi rostro. — Siempre regreso a ti, preciosa — Sonrío sintiendo sus labios en un profundo beso. Charlie ha querido seguirlo pero la voz de su madre sabotea el momento.

— Me voy a dormir — sentencia pasando a nuestro lado — Cierra al irte. — vuelve hablar una vez que deja atrás en su camino la maleta de Charlie y se encamina escalera arriba.

— Aun estas a tiempo de arrepentirte — bromea Charlie dejando un corto beso en mi boca. Lo sigo hasta la entrada.

— Recuérdame porque te quiero tanto — decido seguir su broma.

— Gracias por aceptar venir, Rach. Sé que estás haciendo un gran esfuerzo por permanecer aquí.

O no. Pensé.

— Vamos, ve. Se te hará tarde — Lo acompaño hasta la puerta — Avísame por WhatsApp en cuanto llegues. Maneja con cuidado — pido dejando un beso en su mejilla.

— Lo hare, preciosa.

Se despide y me quedo en la puerta viendo como las luces de su auto se pierden en el frondoso camino que marca la salida de su casa.

Una vez que subo la escalera me dispongo a llevar mi cansado cuerpo casi flotando hacia la primera puerta de aquel extenso y oscuro pasillo. El trayecto fue en silencio y casi se me escapa el alma de un grito tras ver una gran sombra apoyada a centímetros de mi puerta.

— No hacía falta que me esperase aquí. Recordaba que la primera puerta corresponde a la habitación de Charlie. — Balbuceo seguido de un escueto "que descanses"

Creí que ella simplemente respondería un "Buenas noches Rachel Berry" pero su cuerpo atravesándose en mi camino, apoyando su espalda en la puerta bloqueando mi destino final, detuvo mi respiración.

— ¿Qué haces con alguien como Charlie? — Preguntó con voz pastosa, claramente bajo los efectos del alcohol — Cualquier idiota puede notar que no es tu tipo.

— Según tú ¿Con quién debería estar según mi tipo? — respondí con la última gota de valor que quedaba en mi sistema llevándome una sorpresa.

Un calor sofocante comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo a la vez que mi mirada se clavaba en sus brillosos ojos avellanas. Con mi gesto nervioso logre tragar un poco de saliva tras sentir como su aliento a vino se colaba por mis fosas nasales. Las palabras no lograban salir de mi boca y me mordía los labios de la bronca, gesto que no pasó desapercibido a la mirada de Quinn. Su voz estaba tan cargada de seducción que llegaba a colarse hasta lo más profundo de mi ser haciendo temblar mi cuerpo.

Un clic de una puerta nos sacudió fuera de la burbuja que habíamos creado a base de solo miradas.

Abrió la puerta detrás de su espalda y me dio el paso para colarme dentro. Una vez más pude sentir el olor embriagante de su perfume tras pasar a su lado y casi rozar su torso con mi brazo desnudo.

— Conmigo — respondió a mi espalda provocando que girase en mi lugar para poder verla. Ella aun permanecía parada junto a la puerta del lado de afuera con el pomo en su mano. — Yo soy tu tipo, Rachel Berry.

Fue lo último que mi cerebro proceso antes de escuchar el clic de la puerta cerrándose.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

* * *

_Yo soy tu tipo, Rachel Berry._

Abrí mis ojos rápidamente y me maldije por hacer aquello. Una terrible puntada apareció en mi sien reprendiéndome por haber tomado tanto vino la noche anterior. Las palabras que formuló la boca de Quinn no me había dado tregua en los sueños y al parecer tampoco en la realidad.

Tome mi móvil que aun descansaba en la misma posición en que lo había dejado horas atrás. Demonios... olvide enchufarlo al cargador. A penas me quedaba un poco más del 10% de batería. De todas formas no tenía noticias por parte de Charlie. Antes de cerrar mis ojos logre leer su mensaje avisando que ya estaba en el hospital.

Deje que mi cuerpo desprendiera un profundo suspiro y me posicione en la cama para comenzar aquel día. No tenía idea que sería lo siguiente en hacer, pero definitivamente era tomar una ducha y dejar de pensar en Quinn Fabray.

Déjenme decirles que aquello no fue muy bien teniendo en cuenta que estaba en su casa y que ya me preparaba para bajar a desayunar. Eran a penas las 10am pero ya escuchaba la carcajada por parte de Jessie.

— Hola pequeña palomita — saludó Jessie en cuanto entre en la sala. Se encontraba acompañado por Santana quien no dudo en guiñarme el ojo en cuanto tome asiento frente a ella. Ambos permanecieron observándome en silencio unos segundos antes de continuar con su desayuno.

Como era de esperarse, me encontré con una mesa completa con diferentes opciones para tomar, pero un enorme arreglo floral de gardenias llamó mi atención.

— Que lindas y que bien huelen — digo sintiendo el aroma desde mi asiento.

— Son tus favoritas — agrega mi mejor amiga.

Sonrío por aquello. Menuda suerte levantarme en una casa extraña y encontrarme con mis flores favoritas.

— Y no creo que sea pura casualidad. — Jessie guiño un ojo.

Fruncí mi ceño mientras me servía un poco de café. Ellos se mantenían callados estudiando mis reacciones. Jessie señalo las flores con su cabeza indicando algo.

— Ay ya, por favor Rachel. ¡Lee la tarjeta! — Exclama Santana.

Busque la dichosa tarjeta y si, entre las gardenias descansaba un pequeño papel con una hermosa caligrafía.

— No sé porque, pero presiento que de todos modos ustedes ya la han leído por mí.

Jessie levanta sus hombros recibiendo rápidamente un codazo por parte de Santana.

No les preste mucha atención luego de tomarla entre mis manos.

_"_Tú no eres para mí todavía más que una muchachita igual a otras cien mil muchachitas. Y no te necesito. Tampoco tú tienes necesidad de mí. No soy para ti más que un zorro entre otros cien mil zorros semejantes. Pero si me domésticas, entonces tendremos necesidad el uno del otro."__

— ¿Mi madre? — escucho su voz detrás de mí. Ya es demasiado tarde para ocultar la tarjeta y hacer de cuenta que nada de esto está pasando. — ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? ¿Por qué mi madre te deja gardenias junto a esa tarjeta? — disparó todo aquello en menos tiempo de lo que tarda un suspiro.

— De a poco — pido — ¿Pueden darme unos segundos para asimilar esto? — dije dejando la tarjeta boca abajo sobre la mesa. — Acabo de levantarme y créanme que no entiendo que está sucediendo.

— Ya larga el rollo de una vez, Berry. — Pide Santana.

Trago saliva. No iba a poder persuadir mucho a mi amiga. Ella me conocía mejor que nadie.

— ¿Qué ha pasado anoche, Rachel? — esta vez es Jessie.

— No sé a qué te refieres — respondo calmada. Si no me alteraba como lo estaba en mi interior quizás no notarían que en verdad algo estaba sucediendo frente a sus narices.

— Rachel... — vuelve a hablar Jessie dejándonos en silencio a los tres — Anoche he querido ir por un vaso de agua y las he encontrado en la puerta de tu habitación.

Abro mis ojos sorprendida y Santana lo mira sin poder creérselo. No sabe si reprenderlo por ocultar tanto tiempo aquella información o si matarme a preguntas sobre la veracidad de todo aquello.

Jessie ha sido el protagonista de aquel ruido en la puerta que nos sacó de la burbuja que manteníamos con Quinn.

— ¿Te has acostado con mi madre, Rachel? — su tono no sé si sonó a reproche, desilusión o incredulidad.

— ¡No! — respondo ofendida y no sé porque.

— Pero eso quisieras... — bromea Santana y yo solo levanto mis hombros.

— ¡Rachel! — Chilla Jessie — ¿Qué hay de mi hermano?

— ¡No ha pasado nada! — Le aseguro — No sé qué demonios está sucediendo, pero créeme que no ha pasado nada. Anoche tu hermano decidió volver a Nueva York y me he quedado aquí con la condición de que hoy temprano volvería. Me he quedado conversando con tu madre y no lo sé... — dejo mi discurso ahí. Aun no sé si estoy preparada para exteriorizar mis pensamientos y sensaciones. ¡No sé qué demonios me pasa!

— Deja de hacer el idiota y dinos que pasa realmente — exclama Santana — Hay un asunto aquí que no nos quieres decir.

— ¿Qué quieres que les diga? — apoyo ambas manos alrededor de la taza. El café ya permanecía frio y mi estómago se había cerrado. — ¿Qué engañe a Charlie? ¿Qué correré a los brazos de Quinn? ¿Qué sé exactamente que sucede? Pues no. Ni siquiera sé que sucedió anoche. Me encontré tomando vino con la madre de mi novio y luego a tener una conversación algo extraña a centímetros de distancia en la puerta de la habitación.

— Eso es un gran avance, Rachel — Dice Jessie un poco más aliviado. Él decide abandonar su asiento para sentarse junto a mí y tomar mi mano. Un suspiro abandona mi cuerpo. Charlie no merece esto. No ha pasado nada, pero no merece que esté pensando en otra persona que no sea él. — Pero no pareces estar muy emocionada con todo este circo de las flores que se ha montado mi madre.

— Ella no es para mí — Jessie frunció su ceño confundido. Yo también lo estoy — Charlie no merece esto y las alarmas suenan cada vez que me acerco a ella. Debo mantenerme apartada de ella.

— ¿Cómo sabes que no es para ti? — interviene Santana.

— Créeme que lo sé y tú pensarías lo mismo si anoche hubieses mantenido conversación con ella.

— Pero aun así estas hecha un lio. ¿Por qué?

Suspiro echando mi cuello hacia atrás. Un pequeño "aaah" cargado de fastidio escapa de mi boca. — No lo sé. No puedo sacarla de aquí — señalo mi cabeza — Y si la conocieras...

— Definitivamente eres un lio. Te estas contradiciendo mientras buscas una excusa para evadir esto que te está sucediendo.

— ¿Evadir? ¿Y qué esperas? — Digo molesta — No puedo hacerle esto a Charlie.

Rápidamente siento la mano de Jessie sobre la mía — No metas a mi hermano en esto. Mereces darte la oportunidad de aclararte y pensar realmente porque está sucediéndote esto y que ganas en acallar las voces.

Frunzo mi ceño. No me esperaba aquello.

— Escúchame — apretó mi mano — No soy cupido ni el mejor casamentero de la zona, pero seriamos idiotas si no notáramos que anoche morías por mi madre — emitió un pequeño "shh" tras querer cortar su discurso — Así como ella quedó enganchada a ti. Te ha ignorado y aun así has hecho hasta lo imposible por mantener su atención en ti.

— Hasta yo que estuve en la otra punta pude verlo — acota mi amiga. Yo, y yo creo morir con todo lo que estoy escuchando.

— No creas que mi hermano ha sido la excepción — coloca su mano sobre mi hombro masajeando un poco allí, como si quisiese transmitirme tranquilidad para amortiguar lo siguiente que iba a decir — Aun así ha decidido dejarte aquí, con mi madre, en su casa y sin dar señales de vida.

— No es excusa. No puedo.

— A ver, déjame entender un poco toda esta novela amorosa — interviene Santana. Y conociéndola sé que una verdad brutal se asoma por su boca — Se han conocido anoche y han conectado mutuamente. Según he entendido no es una persona fácil de impresionar pero aun así no te ha quitado los ojos de encima. Ahora tú te sientes culpable por la aparente atracción hacia la madre de tu novio pero aun así no has parado de buscar la forma de acercarte a ella constantemente. Decides quedarte aquí en lugar de irte con Charlie poniendo de pretexto que te sentías cansada.

— ¡Ey! — exclamo ofendida.

— Déjala terminar — pide Jessie mandándome a callar.

— Ahora tú te sientes perdida, dolida por hacerle esto a Charlie y con tus valores por el piso, sin embargo tras ver que tenías la posibilidad de quedarte aquí a pasar la noche bajo el mismo techo que ella no has dudado en tomarla. Dime ¿Por qué no puedes? ¿Por Charlie? Al parecer la única irracional aquí eres tú. No quieres ver más allá de Charlie y eso está mal. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Y Quinn? No puedes estar con alguien que no quieres, que no estas enamorada y déjame decirte que eso si es injusto para él.

Me ofendí un poco por lo que dijo, pero no podía negar que tenía un poco de razón en todo aquel discurso.

— Rach — llamó mi atención Jessie librando de mis manos aquella pobre servilleta que recibía todo mi nerviosismo y desconcierto — Mi madre es dueña de una revista y vive rodeada de lujos y eventos. No se separa un minuto de su móvil y mucho menos decide pasar un fin de semana entero desconectada del mundo. Mi madre tiene su vida resuelta pero aun así decide dejarte un detalle para cuando tú despiertes y no esconder lo que le pasa contigo de nosotros. Soy su hijo también y créeme que no gana nada con todo esto más que haberte conocido.

— Quizá he malentendido todo — digo levantando mis hombros — Y mi mente me está jugando una mala pasada inventando todo esto.

— ¿En verdad crees eso? — preguntó Jessie pero mi respuesta quedó en mi mente a causa de una divina interrupción. Y lo agradecía infinitamente.

— Buenos días — entra Quinn en la sala vestida con ropa deportiva y lo bastante sudada para entender que quizás había salido a correr.

Se detiene con un gesto duro en su rostro al verlos rodearme en la mesa. Si, estaban en una mini intervención.

— ¿Sucede algo? — frunce su ceño antes de echarle un vistazo a su móvil.

— No — se apresura de decir su hijo — Solo comentamos la cena de anoche. — dejando la servilleta sobre la mesa se dispone a pararse.

— ¿Has tenido noticias de tu hermano?

Y no sé si lo pregunta para ver mi reacción frente aquello, si realmente quiere saber sobre su hijo o para enterarse si me he comunicado con él. Aguardo en silencio.

— Ninguna, y yo me marcho hacia la ciudad — deja caer tomándome por sorpresa.

— ¿Puedo irme contigo? — pregunta Santana rápidamente. Mi corazón quiere escapar de mi pecho — Me ha surgido un almuerzo que no he podido cancelar.

Frunzo mi ceño en dirección a ella. Maldita mentirosa. Podía leer sus gestos cuando mentía, como ahora.

— ¿Se irán? ¿Ambos? — Pregunta sin hacerme demasiados problemas — ¿Qué hay con el almuerzo que organice para dentro de una hora?

— No me prestare para tu tortura de almuerzo. Seguramente te juntaras con gente de trabajo — Responde Jessie haciendo un leve gesto a Santana para comenzar a abandonar la casa.

— No sé de qué hablas — dice recibiendo la despedida por parte de su hijo. Santana rápidamente imita su gesto. — ¿Qué harás tú, Rachel Berry?

La ansiedad comienza a crecer en mi interior. Demonios. ¿Por qué lograba ponerme en ese estado?

— Yo... no sé — Balbucee — Quizás lo mejor sea irme con Jessie. Charlie no responde mis llamadas y no estoy segura de que regrese por mí.

Santana niega levemente con su cabeza como si quisiese decirme "Idiota, hemos preparado el campo para que pases el fin de semana con tu suegra"

— No me apetece ir sola — Aclara su garganta — Es decir, si deseas acompañarme luego puedo pedirle a mi chofer que te lleve de regreso a la ciudad si aún lo quieres.

¡Dile que sí! Pidió a gritos mi yo interior

— Olvídalo — dice un poco ofendida mientras se dispone a abandonar la sala.

Jessie abre sus ojos incitándome a decir algo. Lo que sea. ¡Mierda! ¿Cuánto tiempo me he quedado haciendo el idiota en silencio?

— ¡Espera! — Digo levantándome de la mesa — ¡Quinn! — vuelvo a llamar su atención. Ella se queda viéndome debajo del marco de la puerta que va hacia la cocina — Me-me gustaría acompañarte a ese almuerzo — vuelvo a balbucear.

Ella se queda viéndome unos segundos antes de responder — De acuerdo. En dos horas nos iremos. — responde girándose en su lugar para perderse dentro de la cocina.

Rápidamente Jessie y Santana de unen a mí.

— A veces me sorprendes — habla Santana — Tanto que me dan ganas de patearte el trasero. — deja un beso en mi mejilla.

En cambio Jessie es un poco más delicado en su despedida – Éxitos pequeña palomita — deja un beso en mi frente — Mantenme actualizado por WhatsApp — guiña su ojo antes de tomar sus cosas para abandonar la casa y dejarme allí.

A solas con Quinn.

Largue un largo suspiro y me encamine hacia las gardenias para sentir su olor antes de irme a cambiar.

Gardenias. No paras de sorprenderme Fabray.

* * *

Antes de marcharme hacia mi habitación había decidido apoyar mis pies descalzos sobre la arena. Sentía como si me hubiese recargado de energías, aun no entendía muy bien la conexión que tenía con todo lo relacionado a la playa. Pero definitivamente saldría a caminar antes de marcharme de aquí.

Dentro de la habitación sobre la cama había un perfecto vestido veraniego de estampa con zapatos negros haciendo juego. Me mordí el labio, ¿en qué momento Quinn había conseguido un vestido para mí? En la pequeña tarjeta junto a el aclaraba con su preciosa caligrafía que no hacía falta usarlo, pero que se había tomado el atrevimiento de darme una opción más en caso de no haber traído ropa para la ocasión. Aun no sabía muy bien a qué tipo de almuerzo acompañaría a Quinn pero de solo pensar que ella había estado detrás de esa elección no me lo pensé mucho.

Luego de dos horas, puntualmente escuche dos golpes en la puerta, seguros y certeros marcando su llegada. Encamine mis pasos hacia ella y tras abrir la puerta ambas quedamos boquiabierta, muriéndome por descubrir sus pensamientos.

— Wow, Rachel Berry.

Si, wow. Ya éramos dos. Lucía impresionante. Tenía un vestido en tubo hasta las rodillas color negro y blanco, junto a un generoso escote que dejaba espiar un poco el contorno de sus pechos.

— ¿Ya estas lista?

Me saca de mi ensoñación. — Si — respondo tomando mi móvil que descansaba en la cama, aun sin noticias de Charlie.

Una vez que bajamos las escaleras y salimos hacia el auto, mi mente al fin había procesado una oración coherente.

— Luces radiante. — solté sin pensarlo tomando por sorpresa mientras su chofer nos abría la puerta. Ella se detuvo ahí mismo incomodando un poco al hombre por tener que presenciar aquella escena. Parecía que ambos esperaban un poco más de mí — Digo... por el color de tu vestido. Combina con el horario del día. — balbucee nerviosa y ella solo rió por lo bajo.

_¡Deja de hacer el idiota, Rachel!_

Me reprendí mentalmente por la estupidez que acaba de decir.

Me tendió su mano para ayudarme a subir al coche y yo me aferre a ella como si ese fuese el último contacto que pudiese tener. Durante el almuerzo picoteé la comida a causa de que mi estómago estaba completamente cerrado por los nervios. Volvía a cruzarme con algunas caras conocidas y otras completamente nuevas. Sonreí lo más que pude y me solté un poco tras sentir la cálida palma de Quinn sobre mi mano. Fueron fugases segundos pero la sensación de su mano con la mía quedo marcada. Había decidido que era mejor tomar solo agua a diferencia de Quinn quien ya mantenía su copa de vino mientras oía las entretenidas sesiones de fotos que habían presenciado la semana pasada. Ella sabía cómo conquistarlos, y sin lugar a dudas lo provocó en mi tras observarla con mi mirada fascinada.

Fascinada.

Si, esa era la palabra correcta, fascinada. Quinn sabía lo que decía y hacía. No alardeaba ni contaba cosas demás, sabia guardar silencio y escuchar al resto de los integrantes de la mesa. Me reprendía mentalmente pero a la vez era la que me hacía estas malas pasadas quedando derretida frente a sus encantos y su voz. En cuanto tuve un momento de lucidez comprendí que estaba en problemas. Y ¡ey! Tal vez no era demasiado tarde para escaparme de esta situación y marcharme rumbo a la ciudad como si aquí nada hubiese sucedido pero entonces... ella lo vuelve a hacerlo. Vuelve a mirarme con esos impresionantes ojos avellanas, asegurándose que aún sigo ahí, a su lado. Mi visión sobre ella comenzó a cambiar, aquella mujer que me miraba, me desnudaba con sus ojos no era la que me había prácticamente ignorado la noche anterior en la cena o la que por momentos se ponía borde conmigo.

Luego de que el almuerzo finalizó le levante de mi asiento disculpándome rápidamente por el hecho de ausentarme hacia el baño. Necesitaba con desesperación unos minutos a solas para asimilar el hecho de que volvería a casa de Quinn y estaríamos las dos solas, así sea por un puñado de horas antes de volver a la ciudad. Un nudo en mi estómago apareció y rogué con fuerzas que una llamada o un mensaje por parte de Charlie descansaran en mi móvil. Mis deseos cayeron rápidamente al verlo, fruncí mi ceño, ¿qué demonios pasaba con Charlie? ¿Y qué tan cobarde era por usar un pretexto como ese para librarme de esta situación?

La poca base de maquillaje que me quedaba había desaparecido tras mojarme un poco la cara. Me mire detenidamente frente al espejo, aprovechando el hecho de estar sola allí, sin que nadie me mirara raro por estar tan cerca del espejo casi apoyando mi nariz contra el.

— ¿Qué sucede contigo, Rachel Berry? — me pregunto batiendo mis pestañas como si las respuestas pudiesen salir de mis ojos. Era obvio que de allí no iba a obtener lo que tanto buscaba, decidiendo acomodar un poco mi flequillo — No quiero decirle adiós tan pronto — abro mis ojos rápidamente tomándome por sorpresa mis propias palabras que se habían escapado inconscientemente. Aclare mi garganta y decidí dar un paso lejos de aquel baño.

— Rachel — escuche su voz en mi costado mientras guardaba el móvil en mi bolso. Me esperaba de pie frente a un enorme ventanal rebatible — ¿Vamos? — pregunta haciendo el amague de salir hacia la terraza que rodeaba el restaurante.

— Espera — pido llegando a su lado — ¿Qué hay de tu auto?

— ¿Qué hay con el? — pregunta desenfundando sus lentes de sol. Me decepciona el hecho de que no podre ver sus ojos.

Titubeo sin saber bien que decir. Ella entiende mi gesto de confusión.

— Esta mi chofer, Rachel Berry. Pensé que sería buena idea regresar a casa caminando por la playa. No queda lejos y después de todo te mueres por pisar la arena.

Me quedo helada en mi lugar mientras veo como baja los escasos escalones que la dirigen hacia la playa. ¿Cómo sabia eso? ¿Acaso podía escuchar mis pensamientos? Porque de ser así era mujer muerta.

— No esperare por ti, muchachita. — bromea alejándose poco a poco.

Dibuja una sonrisa en mi rostro y tras despedirme de algunos amigos de Quinn que permanecían tomando algo allí afuera, seguí sus pasos. La cara de asombro de aquellas personas por verla en la playa llamaba mi atención.

El trayecto fue un poco en silencio, sonrisas cómplices y mis ganas exageradas por colgarme de su cuello y oler su perfume. ¡¿Qué demonios me pasaba?! No lo sé, pero agradecía el volver caminando. El sol estaba sobre nuestras cabezas y ambas disfrutábamos el tacto de la arena debajo de nuestros pies desnudos. Su risa resonaba a mí alrededor tras ser sorprendidas por una pequeña ola mojándonos a la altura de nuestras rodillas.

— Rachel Berry... — deja mi nombre en el aire.

— ¿Por qué me llamas por mi nombre completo? — pregunto frunciendo mi ceño. Era una de las cosas que llamaba mi atención.

— Porque es tu nombre — dice lo obvio — Y es lindo. Dime ¿Quién te llama así?

— Nadie.

— Exacto — Exclama — Soy la única.

Si, lo era. Y me resultaba nuevo que se fijara hasta en el más mínimo detalle.

— De hecho te llamas Rachel Barbra Berry — deja caer inclinando su rostro hacia arriba encandilándose con los rayos de sol. — Te estuve investigando en google — esboza una sonrisa.

— Pues somos dos — admito recibiendo su gesto de asombro. Se levanta levemente las gafas para conectar su mirada a la mía. Sus ojos estaban más claros que antes.

— No creas todo lo que dice la prensa rosa — de pronto su gesto se pone serio y baja rápidamente sus gafas para ocultar sus ojos.

— ¡No! — exclamo rápidamente tomando su brazo. Nuevamente un estímulo de electricidad recorrió mi cuerpo. Ella detuvo su andar y se quedó expectante tras ver que aún me mantenía aferrada a ella — ¿Puedes quitarte los lentes, por favor?

— ¿Por qué? — puedo ver como frunce su ceño.

— Porque me gusta el color y es una pena esconderlos detrás de esos lentes.

Por primera vez no sabía de donde había salido tanta valentía para expresar mi pensar sin balbucear.

— ¿Qué estamos haciendo, Rachel? — se gira en su lugar enfrentándome luego de desprenderse de sus gafas. Los rayos penetraban en sus ojos y parecían del color de la miel.

— No lo sé — respondí con un poco de culpa al pensar en Charlie. No me imaginaba como se sentiría ella.

— Dime que quieres y lo respetare. — acorta un poco la distancia entre nosotras — Si decides marcharte ahora mismo, pondré mi chofer a tu disposición. De lo contrario...

— De lo contrario ¿Qué? — pregunto rápidamente.

— De lo contrario te pediré que te quedes a pasar la noche aquí, ver que nos pasa y luego pensar en las consecuencias de nuestras acciones.

— ¿Qué hay con Charlie? ¡No puedo hacerle esto! — la culpa en mis momentos de lucidez hace su trabajo de matarme poco a poco.

— ¡Es mi hijo, maldición! — Exclama tomándome por los hombros — Pero tampoco negare que me pasa algo contigo y quiero saber que es. — Dice apretando levemente la zona donde mantiene su agarre — Como he dicho antes, lo que decidas va a estar bien.

La tengo tan cerca que hasta puedo sentir su gusto a vino.

Me muerdo los labios.

Ella espera mi respuesta imitando mi gesto. Sus ojos se mantienen entrecerrados a causa del sol.

— Me quedare — digo recibiendo su sonrisa junto a un suspiro quizás de alivio.

Si. Me quedare y le haré caso a mi corazón.

— No te arrepentirás, Rachel Berry — dice arropándome entre sus brazos — Lo prometo.

Y creo morir. Su perfume y sentirla reír era mi nueva cosa favorita.


End file.
